


Chanyeol likes to make Baekhyun uncomfortable.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Chanyeol, naked chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: In which Chanyeol is truly annoying and all Baekhyun really wants to do is to take a peek.





	Chanyeol likes to make Baekhyun uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

Baekhyun had finally come back home from his last, yet long and tired day of school. He had changed his clothes into something more comfortable; the apartment was silent and calm, and he didn't really wonder where his roommate was.

He had a headache, so he was enjoying the peace and silence of Chanyeol not being around at the moment. Baekhyun certainly loved to hang out with him, he was funny, sweet and a very nice guy but sometimes, he just needed some space for his own.

He lay in the couch with the TV on but not really paying attention to what was going on. His eyes started to slowly close after several minutes later, he felt like sleeping forever was the best option.

Baekhyun was finally giving up into sleep when the noise of plates, glasses and all kind of kitchen items were being clashed together; he sighed and got up, there was no way for him to sleep now.

"Chanyeol? What are you doing?" He asked before walking into the kitchen. The sound of steel echoing in his already pained head. "Chanyeol, could you please─ why the hell are you naked?!" He yelled at the sight of his friend’s completely bare body and quickly turned around, feeling his face burn.

"I can't find my phone." Chanyeol answered, not paying attention to Baekhyun's last question.

"Okay but... _why_ are you naked?!" Baekhyun repeated, starting to feel frustrated.

"I was about to shower but then I needed my phone and now I can't find it." Chanyeol said, while opening and closing drawers and cupboard doors.

"Why would you need your phone in the shower?" Baekhyun asked, still not daring to turn around and look at his friend.

"That's private, Baek." He answered, Baekhyun could feel the sarcastic tone on his voice.

"You're disgusting." Baekhyun crossed his arms against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol suddenly asked this time, stopping what he was doing.

"What?" Baekhyun unconsciously turned around, forgetting about the naked human behind him. "Argh!" He exclaimed, turning around again. Chanyeol laughed.

"What's wrong, B?" He asked, while slowly getting closer to his roommate.

"You're naked!" Baekhyun yelled.

"So? Oh, come on! Like if you haven't seen me like this before." Chanyeol joked. "We're both guys." He continued and shrugged, not really caring about the situation.

"That doesn't mean I want to see your limp dick all the time!" Baekhyun yelled, feeling a _bit_ angry.

There was a moment of silence, Baekhyun started to wonder if Chanyeol had finally given a second thought at the fact of him walking around the apartment naked almost all the time when he felt a hand on his waist.

"Are you going to tell me you don't like what you see? Or do you prefer to see it hard, because I can do just that." Chanyeol whispered on his ear, his warm breath softly brushing the skin of his neck.

"W-what?" Baekhyun stuttered, feeling Chanyeol tighten the grip on his waist, pulling him closer to his body.

He gasped, Chanyeol’s dick was pressing against his ass, and his sweatpants weren’t thick enough.

"If you tell me you don't like it, I swear you'll never see me naked again.” Chanyeol added.

Baekhyun was nervous, to say the least, he could feel his knees shaking for no reason and Chanyeol's warm body against his own wasn't helping the issue.

"I─ no I..." Baekhyun mumbled, trying to get it all together.

After a moment of tense silence, Chanyeol burst out laughing and stepped away.

"Relax Baek, I'm joking." He said with a voice tone that told Baekhyun he wasn't joking at all.

"I hate you." Baekhyun said, gritting his teeth and finally feeling his body relax.

"Ah, found it!" Exclaimed Chanyeol, moving behind him and purposely rubbing himself on the older to take his phone out of the fruit bowl on the kitchen table. "See ya!" He lastly said, walking away and disappearing in the darkness of the hall.

Baekhyun's brain was blank, still trying to understand what just happened and why he couldn't tell Chanyeol that in fact, he didn't want to see him naked again, because he didn't, did he?


End file.
